To Err Is Human
by The Legend of Rune Factory
Summary: Pikachu loved Samus. That much was true. During the summer, he saw her everyday, wanting to be with her. However, he was a pokemon, and she was a human, thus making a relationship impossible. Or so the pokemon thought...
1. Yet Another Summer

**I'm back with yet another Pikachu and Samus story. Though, unlike the others, this is going to be different.**

**Harem Master123, here's the first chapter to that story I promised you so many months ago. I hope you and everyone else enjoys it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SSB or anything else.**

* * *

It was imperative, he decided, that the young teens and children before him continue to come to Smash Mansion. He asked himself so every summer. They seemed to enjoy it, and he needed them to be used to each other for when the time came for the very first Tournament to begin, which was still three or four years down the road. Master Hand smiled (in a way that only a floating white glove could) to himself and went back inside.

His brother, Crazy Hand, was attempting to fix the ice cream machine. "Master!" He whined. "Ice cream no come out! Crazy very angry! Crazy want to destroy ice cream machine!"

Master chuckled and gently pushed his brother away. The problem was that a simple screw was loose, but of course Crazy wasn't capable of figuring that out. He quickly screwed it tight again and the machine hummed to life. "There."

Crazy whooped with joy and began creating the delicious concoctions for a later time. Master floated around the mansion's corridors, and seeing no one, went outside. Sure enough, mostly everyone was in the large pool. Many wondered exactly how Master Hand was able to pay for the maintenance and the construction of such a huge pool, but rest assured he had his ways.

He stayed behind a sliding glass doorway to look at the young Nintendo characters. He knew that most of them wouldn't come in until the second or even third tournament, and he would no doubt end up eliminating some of them due to poor behavior or replacement. A testament to this was Roy, who he planned on having participate in the second tournament and maybe the third, if he kept his act together.

A spray of water hit the door, and he saw that Bowser had just executed a cannonball into the pool. He chuckled again to see Peach, Zelda, and Samus drenched and angry at him. He slipped through the door in order to give the giant turtle-dragon a lecture.

On the opposite end from Master there lay a small yellow mouse sunning himself. Pikachu was his name, and he was no longer allowed near the pool since the summer before when he accidentally gave everyone a good taste of a thunderbolt. It wasn't his fault that Kirby tried to inhale him and in turn scared the poor mouse to near death.

He became aware of soprano, giggly, girlish voices near him. "Yeah, I can't _believe_ that Bowser did that!" One of them complained.

"I like how he managed to hit the house, too!"

Pikachu looked up in curiosity. Beside him were Princesses Zelda and Peach, and the bounty huntress to-be Samus. "Pika!" He greeted happily, more to Samus than to anyone else. He wished desperately that he could say her name—"Samus, Samus"—instead of just his own. He wanted to talk with her. He wanted to be more than just a furry Pokemon for her to pet.

Like usual, she reached over and scratched behind his ears. "Hey there."

He squeaked in joy and in pleasure as she continued to pet him, scratching his stomach, running her nails along his back, rubbing his tail between her fingers. Samus enjoyed making him happy, so obviously. Her friends, on the other hand, still hadn't forgiven him for the shock last summer, and preferred not to touch him.

* * *

At dinner Pikachu slumped at his plate. He was sitting on a cushion in his chair betwixt Jigglypuff and Pichu. He gazed down at the other end of the table where Samus was laughing at a joke told by Marth. The pokemon sighed and took a small bit of food to nibble. Pichu nudged him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked in a language known only by pokemon and Master Hand.

"Nothing. I'm just not hungry." Pikachu jumped down and began to walk down the hallway to somewhere.

He let his tail drag the ground. His ears drooped. Inside he felt like he was breaking. He really, really liked Samus, and wanted to be with her. He was willing to go so far as to bring her a pokeball and ask her to catch him. He wanted her to be his trainer. But instead, the few pats and hellos sufficed for the companionship that he yearned for.

He suddenly felt something grab his tail. He whipped around to see Master Hand. Relaxing slightly, he sat back and looked up at the glove. "Hey…" He squeaked.

"Pikachu, I've noticed that you have had your eye on Samus for a time now…"

"I have." He shrunk slightly.

Master Hand lowered himself to the mouse's level. "I'm going to help you. Follow me, please." He floated away.

Pikachu didn't move. _How can he help me?_ He wondered for a moment. Then, as the glove got farther away, he quickly scampered to meet up with him.

* * *

**This story should only be about three chapters long, and hopefully I'll have those up within the next few days. During this school year I'm actually going to stop writing and playing video games, so updates are going to be next to none unless I have some down-time.**

**Review please!**

**-LoRF**


	2. The Soccer Game

**Sorry it took me so long. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Samus was alone the next morning when she heard the news. _A new Smasher, huh?_ She was instantly curious, and was following the hall to the dining room for breakfast currently at nine o'clock sharp. She loathed anything girlish, but she DID believe in being on time. And she was glad she was on time, too, as the room was literally packed when she arrived.

Zelda and Peach were near the back of the group. Samus tapped their shoulders. "What's going on?"

"It's the new kid!" Zelda squealed happily.

Just then, the "new kid" pushed his way through the crowd to stand in front of Samus. "Samus! Sam, it's me, Pikachu!"

She stared at him. He looked to be around twelve years old, with sandy blonde hair (similar to her own) and big brown eyes. He was wearing a yellow shirt with a black thunderbolt insignia, jean shorts, and red and white shoes. And he was smiling. Oh, was he smiling. "Is… Are you serious?"

"Yeah! Master Hand turned me human!" The so-called Pikachu grabbed her hand. "Now I can understand you! And talk to you! Isn't this great?" His smile, if possible, grew bigger.

Samus honestly didn't know what to think. She shook her hand away from him and nodded slightly. "I… I guess… But I don't understand. You're a POKEMON! Why did Master Hand turn you human?"

"Because I wanted to be with—" He suddenly became aware of the other people in the room. He had been so focused on Samus, that he had tuned everyone else out. "I wanted to be with all my friends."

The white glove floated into the room and hovered above Captain Falcon's head. "Yes. Pikachu wanted to be with his friends, so I turned him human temporarily. Now, you'd all best eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

"Do I have to eat Pokémon food?" Pikachu asked.

"No, of course not. Why don't you have a seat next to Samus? I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Now that Master Hand had mentioned it, she had no choise. She nodded stiffly and went to sit down. Pikachu scrambled after her. He was still grinning like a maniac. She sighed mentally and glanced over at him. _Why does he keep staring at me?_ She was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

Once the breakfast was served, she was happy to note that Pikachu became too entranced by human food to pay attention to her. He fumbled with the utensils, opting finally for his own way of eating: by doing a face-plant into his plate and pumping his jaw up and down. She looked on, disgusted and amused. _He may be human, but he's still a Pokémon_.

* * *

Later in the day, in the bright mid-afternoon sun, every smasher was out on the lawn playing recreational games and innings of baseball, kickball, and any other game involving a ball. Pikachu wanted to try his hand at soccer, but he also wanted Samus to join him. "Please?" He asked, his brown eyes large. It always worked its charm on her when he was a mouse.

She looked at him, quickly looked away, and strayed back. _Did his eyes get bigger?_ She groaned loudly. "Ugh, fine!"

He grinned and grabbed her hand, dragging her to the field. Samus had begun to notice that Pikachu enjoyed her company (even when she didn't) and liked grabbing her hand and dragging her every-which-way. She didn't so much mind the second, since she could keep up, but the first was starting to unnerve her. _Why does he like me so much…? I liked him better as a Pokémon!_

The game began like any other soccer game. Link passed the ball to Ike, right before he was nearly tackled by Bowser. Samus gulped in uncertainty. She liked soccer and wasn't afraid of the ball, but she didn't really want to risk getting placed in the infirmary due to Bowser crushing her. She glanced over at Pikachu. He received the ball and dribbled up the field, toward the goal and toward Marth.

"Go Pikachu!" She yelled.

He nodded toward her and put on more speed via his Quick Attack. Though he was human, he retained his Pokémon abilities. Marth rushed out to get the ball, but Pikachu kicked it up in the air and head butted it in the net. The Prince of Altea groaned in aggravation. Since there weren't any concrete rules, that would have to count as a goal.

Link clapped Pikachu on the back. "That was awesome!"

"Thanks!" He glanced hopefully over at Samus.

She nodded. "That was pretty cool, Pika."

The group continued to play, a growing crowd on the sidelines. Pikachu was found to be such a good player that even Zelda and Peach were cheering for him. Soon, the score was tied five to five. Link and Bowser had a quick discussion, and the Hylian then turned to the teams. "Game point right here!"

Everyone was tired. Pikachu was breathing heavily and his clothes were grass-stained from various slides. But he was still smiling widely. Never before had he had more fun than this. And, Samus seemed to be proud of him.

Link kicked off one last time. Ike made an unexpected move and passed it back to Samus. She was paralyzed for a moment before narrowing her eyes and going forward with it. Ike and Link were beside her to stave off any attackers.

However, they didn't see Bowser coming. No one did, really. Samus was knocked backwards, the ball away from her, and her leg throbbing where the large turtle had accidentally kicked it. She winced against the pain and didn't bother to get up.

Bowser scored the winning goal for his team. The victory was short-lived, however, as Pikachu grew angry. He saw Samus sitting on the ground, rubbing the spot where a rather nasty bruise was likely to be forming. He howled in rage and sprinted toward Bowser.

"THUNDER!" He screamed, raining down electricity from the sky on the dragon koopa. Bowser cried out in pain as the shock sent him to the ground twitching.

It was at that moment that Samus realized why Pikachu seemed so attached to her. "Oh…my…Metroids…"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Review please! However, I've noticed that a large amount of you are reviewing without logging in. I don't mind, but often I like to send people a thank-you message. It would just be easier for me if you would login and then review. Saying that, it honestly doesn't matter TOO much to me that you don't log in.**

**-LoRF**


	3. Too Late

**This took so much longer than I had planned! I'm so sorry, really I am. I've been busy with school. But that's technically no excuse. I hope you enjoy the third and final chapter of _To Err Is Human_!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

As soon as he heard the booming voice, he knew it was over. Everything he had planned, everything he had promised… All of it was down the drain. Pikachu's shoulders slumped. He felt suddenly like crying, but he couldn't. He simply _would not_ start sobbing in front of Samus. Anyone but her.

Master Hand was shaking with rage as he towered over the once sparkly mouse. "Pikachu, you deliberately went against everything we talked about."

"I know," Pikachu squeaked in response.

"You realize what this means, right?"

"Yes."

Master began leading him inside, before he was stopped by Samus. "Wait! Master Hand, you can't! Pikachu was just protecting me!"

"What?" The glove stopped and turned to her.

She nodded enthusiastically. "Bowser rammed into me purposefully and Pikachu just reacted."

"Is this true?" Master asked sternly.

"Yes!" Pikachu desperately hoped that he would be let off easily and without trouble.

He seemed torn for a moment, bordering between letting Pikachu keep his human form or to put him back into the role of a Pokémon. He sighed finally. "Fine. You can stay as you are. But I'm warning you; the next time you break the rules, its back to a mouse for you!"

Master Hand floated off, leaving the Smashers to their recreation once more. Samus turned to Pikachu. "I want to thank you. That was pretty awesome!"

"Heh, anytime."

She grinned before it vanished. "I wanna go inside… I don't think I can play anymore."

"Sure, ok." He smiled slightly and began toward Smash Mansion.

Samus lagged after him, limping slightly. He walked back to her and kept his stride the same as hers so that she wouldn't feel slow. He was well aware of the looks they were getting. And why not? He was Pikachu, the cute, darling mouse, walking into the mansion with Samus Aran, the girl who could throw a punch like a guy and still look good at the end of the day. He felt his cheeks flaring up at the thought.

* * *

Ever since that fateful soccer game, Samus and Pikachu began to be together more, taking walks in the garden, talking at meals, always with each other no matter where one turned. He felt giddy, light-headed, whenever he was around the young blonde. She made his heart pump ever faster, and he was sure that his decision to become human was not in vain. There was no way that she couldn't possibly NOT feel the same.

Samus would readily admit that she thought him adorable, and that she loved him as a best friend, or even as the brother she never had. But romantic love, the love he wanted, was not present in her soul. She hoped that this was common knowledge between the two of them.

It was this misunderstanding that was their undoing.

On a full moonlit night in July, Pikachu took Samus yet again by the hand and led her out to the gardens. She laughed lightly, the sound drifting over the still hedges. His heart soared. He loved her laugh, just as he loved everything about her. At least, as well as a child of twelve could love.

They stopped, breathless, by a fountain. It was a fountain depicting the Royal Seal of Hyrule, courtesy of the Smash Company's main benefactor, the King of Hyrule. He supplied them with enough Rupees to open multiple Smash Mansions, and have dozens of tournaments the world over. But none of this mattered to the young pair.

Pikachu looked up at the stars. "Samus, I… I want to tell you something."

"What is it?" She looked at him with her bright blue eyes. The light from within them was intensified by the stars.

He gazed into those eyes, nearly losing himself as he recited (having practiced in the mirror for over an hour prior to this), "I had Master Hand turn me human, so I could be with you. Samus, I love you."

Her smile vanished. The light in her eyes clouded over, and he could see her body tense. "…what?" She whispered.

"I love you Sam. I always have." He began to grow worried. Had he said something wrong?

She stood up. "Pikachu, you're a great friend, really you are, but… I just… I couldn't. I can't. I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same." She saw the tears brimming in his eyes. "I have to go!" She ran off toward the Mansion.

Pikachu was left alone. He felt strangely numb as the tears rolled down his cheeks. He turned to look into the water of the fountain. The sight of a human staring back sickened him. "I am a Pokémon." He knew, then, that it was time.

* * *

All night Samus had tossed and turned, and pondered and mused, and altogether replayed the scene in her head. When she finally decided that it was time for her to get up, she went immediately to Master Hand. His office door was shut, so she pounded as hard as she could. "Master Hand! I have to talk to you!"

He opened the door instantly. "Yes, Miss Aran?"

"Where's Pikachu? I need him as well."

"Right here." The glove moved out of the doorway.

Standing there was Pikachu…as a Pokémon. She gasped. "No… No! Pikachu, what did you do?"

He turned away from her, and darted down the hallway. She watched him helplessly. Something inside her throbbed. She knew now. She knew that he had really cared for her. But now…

Now it was too late.

* * *

**And that is the end to the first multi-chapter story I have submitted to the Super Smash Bros. category! Or is it...? Yeah, it's not. Tune in for the epilouge! ^_^**

**Review please~!**

**-LoRF**


	4. Epilogue

**And here is the epilogue. I sincerely hope you enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

As time wore on, the annual trips to Smash Mansion ceased. The characters grew up and apart from each other, having adventures and learning on their own. It wasn't until the first Super Smash Brothers Tournament that at least twelve of them reunited.

Pikachu stayed clear of Samus Aran. He had heard of her, heard that she was a free-lance bounty hunter that had a grudge against someone named Ridley. He didn't bother himself with details, though, only that she had grown into a woman. She was no longer the awkward teenager; she was full-grown woman in a robotic suit. She never took the suit off, so he never got to see her face. He assumed that it was just as beautiful as it had been years ago.

For the Super Smash Brothers Melee tournament he did the same. He stayed away from her, instead biding his time with the other Pokémon. It was almost as if she was never there, since he only saw her on a battlefield; and even then she was behind a glowing green visor.

Super Smash Brothers Brawl was an entirely different story.

Everyone was back. All his old friends, his enemies…and Samus. Only this time, she took off her Power Suit, amazing them all with her startling physique. To Pikachu, she was a goddess, a sweet treat inside a large, comely package. To everyone else, she was either a prime subject for eye candy or an intimidating foe.

He was glad she was on his side, when he was saved by her during the great battle of the Subspace Emissary. She stuck by him, as if their childhood memories never existed. As if she had never broken his heart. He pushed the old feelings aside to fight along with her. He would never be able to live with himself if she was even scratched while he was on patrol.

Once it was over, the peaceful life returned to Smash Mansion. The few brawls for interest, the one major competition every year… It was all returning. Pikachu wanted to return to something else as well. He smiled as he tapped on Master Hand's office door.

* * *

Samus Aran was walking, minding her own business, when Pichu latched onto her leg. She knelt down next to him. "What is it?" She asked, her voice, slightly deeper than the average woman's, resonating calmly.

The small Pokémon dashed away, turning a corner. When he saw that she was not following, he came back and tugged on her boot. She sighed and walked after him when he ran off again. She soon realized that he was leading her outside.

"Pichu… Where are you taking me?" She tilted her head slightly as she followed. It was nighttime; most of the Smashers were either resting after a long day or sleeping.

He scampered out the cracked door to a path leading to the lake, which had replaced the overly-large pool years before. She could see a figure standing at the water's edge. It was a man, but she couldn't place which one. Pichu pointed her onward.

She began walking toward him, her curiosity piqued. He became clearer as she neared him. He had shaggy blonde hair, the color similar to her own, and was wearing tan cargo pants with shoes like Red's. As he turned around, she could see the yellow lightning bolt insignia on his black shirt.

"Samus Aran…" He breathed.

Her eyes widened as they met his. She gasped. "Pikachu?"

"Yes. Samus, I wanted to become human again. Just once more. My feelings for you haven't changed. All those years, and they never changed at all. I told Master Hand to change me one last time, for this one night."

The bounty huntress didn't know what to do. Ever since the Subspace Emissary, she had begun having feelings for him. Seeing him as a human kindled a small flame in her to a roaring fire. She ran into his arms. "Pikachu…" She looked up into his warm chocolate eyes. "Pikachu, I… In the Bomb Factory, when you… I realized that I was stupid. So many years ago, I was stupid. I… I learned that I love you too."

He traced her jaw with his finger, feeling the softness of her skin. His eyes glanced hungrily at her lips, shadowed by the moonlight. His feeling engulfed him, and he pressed his mouth to hers.

She moaned faintly, in joy or surprise, he didn't know. When they parted, gasps of breath were mandatory. He scooped her up in his arms and walked back to the Mansion. "I only have tonight, Sam. I want to spend the rest of it with you."

She laid her head on his shoulder. "I know. I do too." A chill, shared with exhilaration, spread through her. "But make any wrong move, and I will blast you with my charge beam."

"As you wish."

When they crossed the threshold into the Mansion, Pikachu knew that their previous memories had been scattered. Mistakes were now straightened. He smiled down at the woman in his arms. He knew that the only thought in her mind was him.

"To err is human…" He whispered.

"And to forgive is Pokémon." She grinned and huddled closer to him as they walked in the living room, gasps sounding all around them.

* * *

**There is the TRUE end to my story. I'm kinda sad, now that it's over... Oh well. **

**Reviews are appreciated! ^_^**

**-LoRF**


End file.
